Untold wolf tales: Riverstar pack
by sharkpedofromverpets
Summary: A wolf story featuring the main character Willow! Willow leaves her pack to start her own. Who shall she meet on her journey? Willow is property of Carla. Wildfire belongs to me. PMif you want to use one.
1. Willow and Wildfire

**Well, my friend Carla made this wolf forum on Howrse so I decided to turn it into a fan fiction story. Hope you like it! And if you want to review and hate it **_**USE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM PLEASE!**_** And with my rant done here's the story. This is directly off the site with a few moderations. Yes, it may be crappy and confusing but who cares? I told you, it's DIRECTLY (with little add ins) from a forum! Yes, I have her permission. **

**Riverstar pack: Willow-leader, Wildfire-lead spy-reddish coat**

I walked away from my old pack, my old life, and set off to find a new one. Finally, I could be Willow, leader of the Riverstar pack!

"Hmm, a pack leader." Wildfire said coolly "I'll just have to see how this goes." and slinked of to follow her through the undergrowth.

I walked on for a few minutes before noticing a different scent in the air. I sniffed the air just as the wind changed direction, so I couldn't find the scent again. I didn't want to turn around, in case it might notice me, so I walked on until the wind changed direction, and just got a quick whiff of the scent. It was a scent of a young female wolf.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"Oh snap! My covers been blown." Wildfire said and then revealed herself. "My name is Wildfire and if you want to fight I'm more than ready." Wildfire said confidently. I sized up Wildfire, seeing that she would make a great hunter if she were to be in my pack. But first I had to test her.

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

"Humph." Wildfire said looking at Willow hard. "My pack were stupid mongrels so, I decided to leave them because when we were hunting I was the only one to come back with my patrol that actually had food." Wildfire growled seeming to be remembering her 'stupid' pack.

She had answered wisely, but she still hadn't answered my question properly. "So you wish to be the first member of my pack?"

"Sure, what did you want me to do?" Wildfire questioned eagerly. She must have been anticipating this moment.

"I need to test you first, see if you are qualified. Firstly, would you rather be a hunter, a spy, or my advisor?" I asked her.

"Ohhhh spying! Spying!" Wildfire said bouncing around like a pup. "I'm awesome at spying!" suddenly she seemed to realise what she was doing and calmed down. "Sorry, get that way sometimes. Do you have a mission for me? Because I'm ready." Wildfire said seeming to have regained her 'cool' attitude.

I thought for a second, and then said to her, "Your first mission is just a beginner's one. I want you to spy on the Rock Pack, my old pack. Be back and report by sundown." I had to see how good she was.

"Affirmative Willow! I will be back by sundown!" Wildfire said to me seeming to not want to disappoint me. I watched her walk away. Now was the real test. When she came back, I wouldn't be here anymore. I had to test her sniffing. I walked off to the stream 50 metres off and set out to find a hiding place.

_Watches Rock Pack_ "Hmm, Willow will want to hear this." Wildfire said slyly. When Wildfire came back she couldn't see Willow anywhere. "So, she tried to ditch me, now the REAL cat and mouse begins." and with that Wildfire picked up Willow's scent and followed it until it reached a stream. "I'll have to trust my instincts on this one." and walked in the direction she thought was right.

It was just past sundown when I heard Wildfire coming towards me. I crept deeper into the bushes and came into my small den that I had dug. She would be the perfect spy if she could find me here.

"Hmm Willow's scent is becoming stronger." _Walks over to a bush._ "Grr only a faint scent there." _Walks over to a clump of bushes_ "It seems to get stronger if I move to the right than the left_." Looks below head height._ "Aha found you" Wildfire said looking at a small den that looks like a fox had made it. "Now one question. Why did you try to ditch me?"

I walked out and inspected her expression. She seriously thought that I had tried to ditch her. I sighed, "To test you. And I just found one more quality in you; always expect the worst until proved wrong. You will make a very fine spy. Now, your report..."

"Ahh yes the report." Wildfire started

**Me: I think that this is what they call a cliff-hanger. Well, if it is I AM AWSOME! Also, writers block shall never plague me! Carla's and my imaginations run free here! **

**Wildfire: Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that. You just stole me and made me a wolf from my warrior's story!**

**Me: Oh yeah, I did.**

**Wildfire and Willow: WE ARE GOING TO EAT YOU!**

**Me: Yikes! What did I ever do to you Willow! **_**Runs**_


	2. Night joins

**What's this? A chapter! Yay! Anyway, please continue reading! I love people and reviews! They help A LOT! Remember, this came from a FORUM!**

**Chap 2**

Well the Rock pack seems to have recruited 2 strange creatures that walk on two legs." Wildfire said hoping that she would please me with her report or so it seemed.

I stood there, thinking, and then saw that Wildfire was looking at me." Stay here and dig yourself a den. I'll be back before the moon reaches the middle of the sky." I told her. I ran off, and set out to find these... I raked my brain for the word my mother had taught me... humans!

**Wildfire's pov.**

"Ok..." So I started digging my den and when I was done the moon was starting to come over the ridge. Then I heard a bark and a she wolf as black as night came up to me and said "Hello Willow, I am Night. Can I join your pack?" Night said

"I'm not Willow and you'll have to ask her when she gets back. But you can wait here with me in my den until she comes back." I offered her.

"Sure, thanks, Wildfire" Night said to me.

So she curled up into my den."It's going to be a long night." And seeing as it was a full moon tonight I howled to the slowly rising moon.

**Willow's pov**

I stood there on the ridge overlooking my pack. There were two humans, and they were talking a strange language. And my old pack was talking their language! My mother had always told me to stay away from humans. What was going on? I started heading back, and when I was far enough away from my old pack, I howled, to tell wildfire that I was coming back.

**Wildfire's pov**

I perked my ears up at the howl, it was unmistakeably Willow's. "Hey, Night, Willow's coming back. So get presentable!" I shouted to Night and when that didn't wake her I reverted to aggression "Hey! Night! Get Up!" and with that I bit her on the tail. That got her up.

"Why'd you do that?" Night questioned

"Because you didn't wake up when I called!" I shouted "Oh well, Willow's going to be back soon" and with that I went into a nearby stream and washed off all the dirt and burrs out of my fur. Night did the same.

**Willow's pov**

When my new home came into view, I saw two wolves standing there. One of them was by the river, but Wildfire was coming towards me. "Who is that other wolf?" I whispered, as I reached her.

"Who? Her? She is just a wolf who mistook me for you and wanted to join our pack. Nothing too serious." Wildfire said to me.

I looked at the new wolf, who had not yet noticed me. "What is her name?" I asked Wildfire.

"Her name is Night, and I have no clue to where she came from." Wildfire said matter of factly. Just then Night came over.

"Hey Wildfire! Who's your friend?" Night asked

"My name is Willow, and I hear that you wish to join my pack" I said.

"Oh! So you're Willow! I heard you left you pack and was looking for some new pack members. So I thought I'd join!" Night said enthusiastically

"What qualities would you bring to my pack? I accept only the best of the best." I asked her.

"I may not look it but I am a good night hunter and stalker. I have been wondering for ages looking for a pack." Night replied.

**Well, new character involved. Everyone give a round of applause for Night! **_**Crowd cheers enthusiastically for Night.**_

**Night: Oh, I don't deserve this, I just made it here.**

**Sharkpedo: No, you do! I mean it's not every day a new character gets involved!**

**Willow and Wildfire: Actually yes it does, every time someone joins the forum you HAVE to add the character.**

**Willow and Wildfire: Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx!**

**Sharkpedo: Well, the pov changes might be crazy. Bye for now! Thankfully they stopped chasing me two days ago.**


End file.
